The Christmas I Foresaw
by pandorabox82
Summary: Minerva was hoping for a low-key Christmas, but after she accidentally hurts Sybill's feelings, her plans take a very different turn.


There was something about the Christmas season that filled the school with an air of excitement, and this year was no different. Thankfully, there was only a tiny handful of students staying at Hogwarts this time, which allowed the teachers a little more freedom. Still, it had surprised Minerva when Neville had approached her, a sheepish smile on his lips. "Yes, Professor Longbottom?" she asked, arching her eyebrow a little as she continued to look at him steadily.

"I know it's late notice, especially since I told you that Hannah and I would be celebrating Christmas here this year, and helping look after those students who stayed over the holiday break, but, well, erm, her parents want to have Christmas dinner with us, and Hannah couldn't say no. So now we have to go to Birmingham for a few days. I won't be gone the whole time, but I can't say no to her."

"I completely understand, Professor Longbottom. Christmas dinner with your in laws will keep your wife happy, which is in your best interests. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Professor McGonagall."

She dipped her head and watched him dash back to his quarters. She was glad that there were a few people who were going to be happy with family this holiday season, and she just wished that every student had a home to return to. Gliding over to a nearby window, she looked out to see a few of the remaining students ice skating, and she only hoped that the giant squid would play nice, so that Madame Pomfrey wouldn't have to do any extra work over the holiday.

Her smile widened a little as she turned away from the window and made her way upstairs to her rooms. Stepping inside, she was surprised to see that someone had already stoked the fire in the hearth, and she turned to see that Sybill was curled up in her chair, fast asleep. Sighing a little, she went over to the chair and knelt, reaching out to run her fingers through the woman's frizzy, untamed, hair. Sybill turned in the chair a little before blinking and looking up at her.

"Did I fall asleep, then?" she said through a yawn. Sitting up, she stretched, and Minerva saw that Sybill was wearing one of her tartan dressing gowns, matching slippers on her feet. Shaking her head a little, Minerva went over to the other chair and took a seat, giving her a look. "What? We were up late last night, and you know that I need my sleep so that my inner eye is clear enough to use. Or do you not want to know the Christmas I foresee for us?"

"Whatever you foresaw, Sybill, will not come to pass. You know that I don't hold with all that nonsense." She tried to temper her words, to add some softness, but she was still sharper than she had intended to be, and from the hurt look on Sybill's face, she knew that the words had cut far deeper than she had wished. "I'm sorry."

"I knew that you would say that," she replied airily, turning her nose up as she looked away from Minerva. "Just like I knew that Neville would not be at our table this Christmas."

"I didn't…Sybill."

Instead of answering, the woman got up from the chair and padded over to the door that led further into her quarters. "I am going to sleep in our bed. I do not intend on coming down for supper this evening."

"Sybill," she called out as she watched the woman disappear behind their bedroom door, closing it with a firm slam. Knowing that she couldn't leave things the way they were, she stood and hurried over to the door, trying to open it, only to find it had been magicaly barred against her. Whipping out her wand, she muttered an incantation beneath her breath before trying the door once more. It was still locked, and her frown deepened and she used a stronger spell to undo the enchantment and enter the bedchamber.

Sybill gave her a dirty look before pulling the covers tightly over her head, as if that alone could deter Minerva from talking to her. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she went over to the bed and took a seat on the other side, careful to keep her feet off the duvet. Reaching out, she rubbed what she assumed to be her partner's shoulder, trying to get her to open up a little, to turn and look at her. All she seemed keen on doing, however, was curling up into a tighter ball, and another sigh tore from Minerva's lips as she realized that Sybill had slipped into one of her snits, and she would have to work a little harder to get back in her good graces.

Minerva magicked off her boots before slipping off the bed to pull back the covers and crawl beneath them, before using her wand to start up the record player that her father had loved so, making certain that Christmas music poured from it. She knew that she should play music from their world, but she had always had a soft spot for the Muggle, Frank Sinatra. And so, it was him rather than Celestina Warbeck that began to sing 'Winter Wonderland'.

"You can't charm me with music, Minerva."

"But I can try to make amends for my cutting words," she murmured as she curved her body to fit around Sybill's, hooking her chin over the other woman's shoulder as she tucked an arm around her soft waist. "You know that I don't exactly believe in the inner eye. I'm too practical for that to be the case."

"I know," Sybill whispered as she scooted back against Minerva. It was a beginning, and she smiled as the songs played on, filling the room with a festive air that they were lacking. "I just wanted to share with you what I foresaw, though, even though you don't believe in it."

"All right, tell me. What did you see for our Christmas?"

Sybill sighed as she moved her hands a little, taking hold of Minerva's and holding on tightly. "I knew that Neville would be leaving us before Christmas. The tea leaves told me that. And I know that we aren't going to make it down to supper tonight. At first, I thought it was because we would end up happily in bed. Instead, we both made a mess of things."

"But we did end up in bed," Minerva murmured, feeling a slight tremor in Sybill's torso. A feeling of fear shot down her spine, only to be allayed when her partner turned in her arms, a wispy smile on her lips. "What?"

"You gave a happy outcome to one of my predictions. Which means that you are more of a believer than you want to let on. My inner eye says so."

Sybill sniffed a little as Minerva shook her head. "You may interpret my words however you wish, darling, but you know that I don't…" She cut her words off before she said something that would hurt her again. She gave her a soft kiss on the forehead instead, before snuggling in a little closer. "I really should let Pomona or Hagrid know that we won't be there for the meal, since I am Headmistress. It would look a little odd for me not to be there, since I am expected as the leader of the school."

"Do you really want to leave me?" Sybill said, a small pout on her lips. The picture she was presenting was extremely tempting to Minerva, but she knew that her duties as the Headmistress took precedent over anything personal. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against her partner's before getting out of bed and padding over to the door.

"I'll only be a few minutes, Sybill, but by the time I get back, perhaps you would like to be in something a little more comfortable?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at her partner.

Sybill arched an eyebrow as she sat up and began to pull the scarf headband from off her head. "Don't take too long, Minerva. It won't take me too many minutes to get as comfortable as you would like me."

Minerva felt a warm blush spread across her face as she scurried over to the outer door, forgetting that the only thing on her feet were her stockings until the moment her feet touched the cold stone of the hallway. It was too late to return to her room for her boots, so she removed her wand from her sleeve. " _Accio_ slippers," she said lowly, opening the door to her rooms and guiding the slippers to her feet before making her way over to Hufflepuff house and Pomona's rooms, going over in her head just what she would say to her colleague to draw the least amount of attention to herself and Sybill, and affording them a quiet night in. After all, it was what her partner had foresaw.


End file.
